1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a liquid atomizer having an improved valve body.
2. Description of the prior art
A conventionally structured atomizer, mostly like that shown in FIG. 6, meant to atomize liquids contained therein, embodies a valve element which is composed, as a rule, of a pair of individually moulded, but correspondingly shaped hollow-set valve stubs 14a, 14b. Between such two semi-cylinders is mounted a steel ball check valve 14c to unite both together. Such a ball type valve as used in an atomizer has several disadvantages that should be removed in order to make best use of an atomizer. As one example, such a conventional ball valve 14c is typically made of rigid materials such that the presence of any kind of oxides adhered to its surface will add to the detriment of liquid-tight performance and eventually result in prejudicing the compression efficiency, further resulting in liquid drops being present in the resulting spray. Furthermore, in operation, the valve element 14 may easily get clogged in the wall surrounding the journal of the compression cylinder. Additionally, when a conventionally structured valve is subject to excessive externally induced shock, vibration or tilting stresses, the steel ball 14c will respond accordingly so that the high pressure liquids being compressed in the compression chamber will have a chance to enter the semi-cylinder by passing the interval gap existing between the steel ball 14c and the medium chamber 14b. All of these disadvantages are reflected in obvious reduction of the pressure prevailing in the compression cylinder and, consequently, reduction in the rate, power of the liquid being fed out, and substantial decrease in the atomizing performance of the nozzle head which would then eject atomized particles accompanied by liquid drops, rather than fully atomized particles.
In addition, the construction of a conventional valve element, disclosed accordingly, by virtue of a separately run production involving assembling procedures for the embodiment that necessarily incurs much labor and time, and of the additional costs owing to the presence of a steel ball to be fitted therebetween, is far from being advantageous from economical as well as production efficiency viewpoints.